


Serpent à plumes (I'm not a Robin)

by Vivi_Black



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Reality, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Powerful Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Strong Harry Potter, Superheroes, Time Travel, Trauma, Violence, kind of PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black
Summary: Après les évènements du Département des Mystères et sa possession par Voldemort, ce dernier utilise un très ancien rituel de fourchemagie pour se débarrasser du jeune homme. Harry se retrouve alors seul et fortement traumatiser dans une réalité parallèle où il fera la rencontre d'un étrange homme chauve-souris et toute sa couvée de Robin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 1 - Département des Mystères

**Author's Note:**

> Je connais très mal l'univers Batman autre que les films (live action ou animés) et les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire dessus. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'histoires en français pour ce genre de crossover (n'hésitez pas à m'en conseiller !) mais je m'inspire beaucoup de ce que j'ai pu lire en anglais ! Je prends en compte tous les conseils, questions, recommandations et rectifications quant au canon donc n'hésitez pas ! Aussi, si les premiers chapitres sont déjà assez clairs dans ma tête, les suivants sont particulièrement flous, il est possible que j'ai besoin de votre aide / de vos idées à un certain point... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Département des mystères**

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Non, rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver...

Ils avaient fait tout ce trajet, d'Écosse pour Londres, à dos de sombral simplement pour protéger Sirius, pour le sauver, pour qu'il ne connaisse pas un sort plus triste et violent encore que celui de ce pauvre Mr. Weasley. Harry avait simplement voulu faire les choses bien, pour une fois.

Il avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette de ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage. Malheureusement ils s'étaient faits prendre et avaient perdu un temps précieux. Puis, dans un sursaut de foi en cette catégorie de personne appelée "adulte", il avait prévenu Snape, comme il avait pu. Mais l'expérience en première année aurait dû lui faire comprendre que quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, on devait tout faire soit-même, quitte à empirer les choses...

Alors ils étaient partis retrouver Sirius, son parrain, sa famille. Sa _seule_ famille. Mais encore une fois – ça devenait une habitude – les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Et Sirius était mort. Devant lui. Par sa faute, _sa faute_.

À cause de sa propre stupidité, son égoïsme et son sang chaud, Sirius était mort. Et il ne pourrait jamais se consoler sur son corps puisqu'il avait disparu à travers le voile, envolé à tout jamais. Son parrain n'aurait jamais droit de reposer dignement.

La rage, le désespoir, la rancune... Tout bouillait dans ses veines dans un grand maelström d'émotions qui lui donnait envie d' _exploser_. Et il hurla. Il hurla si fort et si longtemps qu'il était surpris que sa magie ne se déchaine pas dans le bâtiment entier.

C'est un rire qui le sorti de sa torpeur, un rire hystérique, _effrayant_. Et Harry perdit tout sens commun alors qu'il partait à la poursuite de l'assassin, _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , rendue coupable de parricide* ! Il lança sort sur sort, sa raison envolée, jusqu'à utiliser L'Impardonnable.

En cours, il avait appris que c'était l'intention qui était le plus important lorsqu'on lançait un sort. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour les impardonnables : si l'intention, si la volonté profonde de faire du mal n'y était pas, alors il n'y avait aucun risque pour la personne visée.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Bellatrix s'effondra et que ses rires se changèrent en cris tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Harry furent surpris. Bien sûr, ils ne virent pas la scène, trop loin derrière, mais l'atrium vide résonnait des plaintes sinistres qui quittaient les lèvres de l'ancienne fille Black.

Et cela dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et quand enfin le silence se fit après qu'une intense lumière verte ait éclairé les murs sombres, les oreilles de toutes les âmes présentes au Ministère bourdonnaient encore des cris d'agonies.

Le calme avant la tempête. La respiration lourde d'Harry fut tout ce qu'il arrivait à entendre. Il était complètement anesthésié, et essoufflé d'avoir tant haï. Il resta, pantelant, le regard rivé sur sa victime qui n'était plus maintenant qu'un corps refroidissant étalé sur le sol dallé.

Il était tellement concentré sur le corps, ou à l'inverse tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeurs d'éviter le sort qui fonçait sur lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry se retrouva face à l' _abomination_ , le responsable de tous ses maux, Lord Voldemort en personne.

Alors il releva sa baguette, prêt à engager le combat, et la rage qui s'était apaisée après la mort de Bellatrix refit surface, plus violente que jamais. Et les deux sorciers attaquèrent avec la même hargne, la même détermination et la même volonté de gagner.

C'est quelque part pendant le combat que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent enfin – c'était à se demander ce qui leur avait pris tant de temps. Tout à son duel, Harry se permit malgré tout d'être sarcastique. _Le Grand Albus Dumbledore arrivait toujours en retard, et récoltait pourtant tous les honneurs._

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce même Albus Dumbledore qui permit à Voldemort de prendre possession d'Harry. En effet, en voulant jouer les grands seigneurs, digne protecteur des opprimés et tout le tintouin, le vieux sorcier s'était immédiatement immiscé dans le combat, ce qui avait déstabilisé l'équilibre mis en place et déconcentré Harry. Sans compter que lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, les deux leaders avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se lancer dans des discours interminables – certes – mais surtout bourrés d'informations et de révélations.

Et voilà qu'au détour d'une attaque verbale, Harry apprit la prophétie _entière_ , celle-là même qu'il avait brisée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et pire encore, il l'apprit de la bouche même de son supposé mentor qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de seulement lui dire qu'il était concerné par une de ces... choses.

Harry se sentie noyé sous la sensation d'avoir été trahi et manipulé. Son esprit surchauffait – trop d'informations pour cette soirée – et il perdait le fil de la réalité alors qu'il revoyait encore, et encore, et encore toutes les implications possibles de cette prophétie dans les dernières années de sa vie.

Voldemort profita de ce moment d'égarement. Il profita que son esprit soit confus et ouvert à toute intrusion pour s'y engouffrer violemment. La douleur était insupportable et Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait la tête en deux. Il voyait flou, une partie de lui concentrée sur l'extérieur de son corps et le visage décomposé de cette vieille chèvre de Dumbledore, l'autre partie concentrée sur _l'intérieur_ et tous les souvenirs de Voldemort, de Tom Riddle, qui se mélangeaient aux siens.

Il ne comprit pas exactement tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que Dumbledore ne ferait rien pour blesser son corps physique, alors il se concentra pour essayer – en vain – de pousser l'esprit de Voldemort loin, très loin du sien. Bien sûr, ce fut un échec. Si encore Snape avait pu lui apprendre quelques bases _solides_ d'Occlumentie, il aurait peut-être pu limiter les dégâts, mais comme le bâtard graisseux s'était contenté de violer son esprit en espérant que, peut-être, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, il arriverait à se défendre, les efforts d'Harry furent bien inutiles. Pire encore, il se fatiguait et fragilisait son esprit déjà instable à force d'essayer.

Finalement, l'esprit d'Harry céda complètement, et les souvenirs de Voldemort le submergèrent comme un raz-de-marée, à tel point qu'il en perdit contact avec la réalité. Il se retrouva perdu dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, à voir des évènements pour le moins... étonnant. Il put ainsi faire la rencontre d'un Tom enfant, harcelé et maltraité par les autres habitants de son orphelinat, puis plus vieux, maîtrisant déjà volontairement sa magie pour se protéger (et la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque). Il vit sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore et la même scène que lui-même avait déjà vécue quand le professeur le renvoya _chez lui_ , dans un environnement violent et inadapté. Il le vit grandir, plein de rage et de rancune, obligé de s'imposer par la force pour ne plus souffrir des moqueries, des coups, de la violence de ses camarades.

Alors qu'il observait, passif, cette vie qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, Harry se fit la réflexion que pour une école censée être hautement sécurisée, le personnel de Poudlard était bien incompétent. Pas que ce soit le scoop de l'année cela dit, mais ce n'était pas exactement réconfortant de savoir que cela faisait _au moins soixante-dix ans_ que ça durait...

Alors Harry, dans son amertume, porta plus attention à ce qu'il voyait. Il apprit beaucoup dans ce court laps de temps – s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenue de ses _leçons_ avec Snape, c'était que le temps dans l'esprit et les souvenir n'avait pas la même valeur quand dans le monde réel – Voldemort était une pourriture, mais une pourriture instruite. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se demandait si ce partage de connaissance était volontaire ou simplement un moyen de le garder éloigné de la réalité... Après tout, la connaissance c'était le pouvoir, et il paraissait surprenant que Voldemort donne sciemment des armes supplémentaire à son ennemi.

'Pas ennemi' _Quoi ?_ Voldemort venait de lui répondre, dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, ça _"pas ennemi"_ ?

'Tu comprendras, Harry. Tu comprendras que je fais ça pour toi. Mais apprends, apprends le plus possible pour l'instant.'

Et Harry était si fatigué. Si lassé de tout ça, de la guerre, de la perte de ses proches, des mensonges, cachoteries et manipulations qu'il ne songea même pas à faire autrement. Il tourna son attention vers les souvenirs qui lui étaient offerts et appris. Encore. Et encore. Il se gava de savoir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et continua à emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles.

Tout, tout pour oublier qu'aujourd'hui, Harry venait de perdre ce qu'il lui restait de famille. Tout pour oublier qu'il était plus seul que jamais.

* * *

**Parricide :** Avant que vous ne me sautiez à la gorge, il existe plusieurs sens au mot et j'ai choisi de l'élargir un peu plus dans ce contexte : personne qui tue un parent proche (ici un cousin au premier degré à priori). Plus agréable que le néologisme "cousinicide". Justifié également par le fait que Sirius ait été le chef de famille des Black. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1472 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> Et voilà une nouvelle histoire. Je ne respecte pas exactement le canon de Harry Potter (je crois que vous l'avez vu), et je compte introduire nos chers super-héros d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres. Je m'inspire beaucoup de mes lectures anglophones sur ce type de crossover, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en conseiller si vous en avez !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivants. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ! ~


	2. 2 - Fourchemagie

**Chapitre 2 : Fourchemagie**

De son côté, Voldemort avait pris les pleins pouvoirs sur le corps du dernier Potter. Il était satisfait que le garçon n'ait pas cherché à le contrarier et se soit plongé dans ses souvenirs. Évidemment, cela lui demandait tout de même de sacrifier ses propres secrets et une partie de son honneur, voire de son égo, mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva donc en contrôle dans un corps à sang chaud pour la première fois depuis quinze ans... C'était une expérience déconcertante mais ô combien agréable. À travers les yeux de son hôte, il observa ce vieux manipulateur de Dumbledore, et lui sourit : jamais le vieux mage n'oserait blesser le Survivant, pas devant autant de témoins en tout cas.

Voldemort avait déjà gagné et il le savait, il savourait sa victoire mais il avait bien retenu la leçon, alors il savourait en silence. Il pouvait le sentir, _là_ , tout près, ce fragment de lui-même qui l'appelait depuis si longtemps. Ce pont entre lui et le garçon, cette porte ouverte dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Son _horcruxe_.

Dumbledore avait-il vraiment cru qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ? Qu'il pourrait manipuler une partie de _lui-même_ pour lutter contre lui ? C'était une idée stupide, et pourtant tellement plausible quand on connaissait le vieux sorcier. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été un chef de guerre, et ne connaissait rien en stratégie martiale. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était manipuler le monde et se poser comme seule et unique défense face à l'adversité. _Stupide_.

Si Dumbledore tombait, c'était tout le camp de la lumière qui tombait avec lui, et tout ça simplement parce qu'il était trop manipulateur pour partager ses connaissances. Plus stupide encore, sa soi-disant aversion pour la magie noire l'avait prévenu de seulement se renseigner dessus après la chute de Grindelwald. Lui qui se croyait fortement instruit et grand savant, comment, exactement, comptait-il combattre quelque chose dont il ignorait tout ?

Voldemort ricana ce qui, à travers les lèvres d'Harry, sonna encore plus sinistre. Il n'était pas là pour donner de leçons à ce vieux bon à rien, il était là pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, et aider le petit.

Pauvre gosse... Tom n'avait sincèrement rien contre Harry, ni contre ses parents d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas _exactement_ prévu de les tuer ce soir-là. En fait, il y était aller dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur la prophétie, et pourquoi pas les convertir à sa cause. Ses manières étaient peut-être drastiques mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions pour le monde magique, au contraire même. Cependant, en arrivant sur place et en traversant les barrières magiques élevées autour de la maison, il avait ressenti une forte pression dans son crâne et bien qu'il soit maître en magie de l'esprit, son âme déchirée l'avait fortement affaibli et il avait complètement perdu connaissance. Il s'était réveillé dans le corps d'un mulot en Transylvanie...

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur Dumbledore qui le tenait toujours en joue et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire. _Les cas de possession sont généralement de la magie noire, et le vieux bougre ne s'en approche jamais, même dans ses lectures._

— Tu as manipulé cet enfant, Albus. Il t'en veut terriblement pour ça.

Il sourit. Narguer son ancien professeur était un plaisir dont il ne se privait jamais. Le-dit professeur pâlit avant de reprendre une couleur plus rouge qui fut cachée par l'obscurité ambiante et sa longue barbe blanche.

— Cela suffit Tom, relâche le garçon et cesse tes mensonges.

— Je ne crois pas, non, siffla-t-il en réponse. Le _garçon_ méritait de savoir, et maintenant qu'il sait _par ta bouche_ il ne cherche qu'à s'émanciper, s'éloigner de toi et de ton influence. Il apprend vite, sourit-il.

Dumbledore sembla alors comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tom était en train de bourrer le crâne de l'adolescent de savoir magique en tout genre, il était en train de lui donner des armes puissantes : et des armes dans les mains d'un enfant c'était extrêmement dangereux.

Il raffermit alors sa prise sur sa baguette – _la_ baguette – et reprit le combat : tant pis pour Harry, il lui pardonnerait. Après tout, il fallait que Voldemort quitte son corps, pour le plus grand bien évidemment. Les sorts fusèrent – Dumbledore prit quand même soin que les siens furent non létaux – et Voldemort saisit sa chance.

Tout en utilisant de faibles informulés pour tenir Dumbledore occupé, il se mit à chanter – enfin plus exactement à siffler – appelant à lui une magie plus puissante encore que la sienne. De tous ceux qui étaient présents (et bien inutiles, rappelons-le), seul Harry aurait pu comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qu'il chantait à la magie Serpentine. Mais le jeune homme n'entendait rien. Voldemort lui offrirait ce souvenir, à la fin, lorsqu'il en aurait fini. Peut-être comprendrait-il ses actes.

Dumbledore se rendit compte trop tard de la diversion. Son vieux corps avait préféré se gonfler d'orgueil quand il était parvenu à repousser les attaques de Tom avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais à un certain point, Tom – Harry – s'était contenté d'esquiver sans plus chercher à attaquer puisque ses mains étaient occupées à dessiner d'étranges arabesques dans l'air.

Ce fut d'ailleurs en voyant ces étranges mouvements que Dumbledore se reconcentra et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arrêta lui aussi ses attaques et s'approcha de son ennemi, sur ses gardes. Quand il l'entendit, il en eut la chair de poule. Quand il sentit la pression de l'air changer, et se faire plus électrique autour du corps du garçon, il pâlit. Quand il vit la magie se matérialiser et foncer sur Harry comme un éclair, il hurla un charme de bouclier autour de ce dernier.

Ça ne suffit pas. La magie le traversa comme un couteau dans du beurre, et Harry vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur le sol froid dans un grand "boum".

Tous se figèrent dans l'atrium, fixant le corps immobile sans penser à aller vérifier s'il était toujours en vie – _pourquoi faire ?_ Et dans le silence de plomb Voldemort ricana, attirant l'attention sur lui.

— Tom..., souffla le vieux mage.

— Bonsoir Professeur, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?, sourit Tom Riddle. Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi ces têtes ? Oh, ça ? Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? Je suis certain que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je récupère mon corps originel.

Car devant l'assemblée de sorciers ébahis se trouvait Tom Riddle dans le corps de ses 19 ans, la peau pâle, les cheveux bruns, le sourire enjôleur. Seul ses yeux rouges restaient, symbole de la perte d'une partie de soi, détruite avec son journal quelques années auparavant. _Lucius paierait pour ça_.

Il épousseta son complet noir bien loin de l'hideuse tunique qui habillait son corps serpentin, et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Il souriait toujours, mais ses yeux démentaient sont apparente satisfaction. Ils semblaient chercher à trouer le crâne du vieux sorcier.

— Maintenant Albus, comme je n'ai pas le temps pour un long discours, laisse-moi te donner la version abrégée : j'ai réabsorbé mes horcruxes, et oui, même celui qui se trouvait dans la tête du garçon.

Il fut interrompu par une série de hallètements de la part de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, lui, ferma les yeux douloureusement, et baissa légèrement la tête : c'était fini. Avec ses connaissances, sa puissance magique et ses capacités héréditaires, sans compter sa jeunesse retrouvée, Tom était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Et hormis Harry, personne dans ses rangs n'avait les capacités physiques pour lui tenir tête. Mais Harry n'était pas entraîné. Il avait mal calculé son coup, et cela venait de leur couter extrêmement cher.

— Quant à toi et tes manipulations, reprit Tom comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, j'ai bien l'intention de les révéler au monde sorcier tout entier. Des décennies de souvenirs de centaines de personnes différentes, sans compter les documents écrits ou tout simplement les bilans de tes actions en tant que personne d'autorité : cela devrait suffire à te faire tomber très vite, tu ne crois pas ?

Tom jubilait. Il restait froid et maîtrisé, il était un Serpentard après tout, mais il était ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il savait que Dumbledore comprendrait ce que les autres n'entendaient pas : _je sais à quel point tu as merdé avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu_ ! Et ces connaissances il les devait principalement à Snape.

Severus était un bon espion, et un partisan utile à ses rangs en tant que Maître de Potion accompli. Mais il avait complètement saboté la future génération de sorciers et contribué à l'appauvrissement magique et intellectuel de l'Angleterre sorcière en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard, et ça c'était intolérable. Et s'il voulait redresser le monde magique, Tom était largement prêt à sacrifier un prodige en potion débordant d'aigreur et de rancune et incapable de former la prochaine génération.

Il avait alors violé son esprit sans remord – c'était plus facile lorsqu'on savait où frapper – et il avait vu. Il avait vu les réunions de l'Ordre, les réunions plus privées et secrètes entre Albus et l'agent-double. Il avait vu l'ingérence d'Albus dans la vie de l'enfant, comment il avait brisé les Dursley à cause des barrières de sang qu'il avait érigé illégalement. Comment il n'avait jamais pris soin de vérifier l'état réel de son Survivant, se contentant des rapports inutiles d'une cracmole qui ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait.

Il avait vu la rancune de Snape, et la maltraitance dont il avait fait preuve envers un enfant _innocent_ qui ne le connaissait même pas. Il avait vu le harcèlement, les humiliations, les retenues, la haine grandissante et toujours les sauvetages à regret. Et pire que tout, il avait vu la torture : les viols spirituels auxquels il avait soumis l'enfant encore et encore, plusieurs fois par semaines pendant des heures avec la bénédiction bien heureuse de ce _grand_ Albus Dumbledore.

Ça l'avait mis dans une rage folle et il avait failli déchirer l'esprit de Snape juste pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais il s'était retenu, il lui manquait d'autres réponses, alors il avait pris sur lui et fouillé plus profondément encore. Et la glorieuse vie du Survivant lui était apparue toute entière, si semblable à la sienne...

La cruauté de ces séances de pseudo-apprentissage de l'occlumentie, ce fut que le garçon essayait réellement. Il avait vu que Harry tentait sincèrement de repousser son professeur, et celui-ci l'avait senti également, chaque fois qu'il pénétrait son esprit. Simplement il ne faisait pas le poids : l’horcruxe créait une brèche naturelle dans ses défenses, et la méthode enseignée était... Inexistante. Et surtout, il ne faisait pas le poids contre un fin utilisateur de la légimentie, sadique, qui refusait de croire les souffrances qu'il avait vécues et qui cherchait toujours plus loin dans sa mémoire le moindre secret honteux.

Mais pire encore, Snape avait pris le temps de cacher ses souvenirs propres honteux dans une pensine alors que Harry n'avait pas eu ce luxe. Ce simple refus de protéger l'intimité d'un élève mineur vaudrait à Snape et Dumbledore une amende exorbitante et un séjour à Azkaban. L'affaire complète des leçons d'occlumentie seule leur vaudrait une chambre permanente à la prison. Avec tout ce qu'il restait encore à révéler et tout le mal qu'Albus et ses chiens avaient fait au monde magique, le peuple anglais réclamerait leurs têtes et les détraqueurs se feraient un plaisir de les embrasser. Et ça, Albus le savait très bien.

— J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à ton sujet ces dernières années, Albus, et je serai ravi de les partager avec le peuple sorcier. Je crois qu'ils apprécieront savoir que tu les considères comme des "moutons inutiles juste bons à gonfler les rangs".

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais il se fit couper par le ministre accompagné d'Amelia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, ainsi que d'un certain nombre d'Aurors parfaitement fidèles au ministère.

— Ne vous fatiguez pas à répondre, Dumbledore. Mr Riddle ici présent nous a déjà fait parvenir l'intégralité des preuves de vos crimes et délits, s'exclama le Ministre Fudge d'un air suffisant.

— Mais nous vous remercions de nous faciliter le travail, cependant. Messieurs, je veux que tous les individus présents dans cette pièce, minus Mr Riddle, soient mis aux arrêts. Quant à vous, désigne Amelia en pointant les Aurors membres de l'Ordre, j'espère que vous ne teniez pas à votre carrière, car la trahison envers vos fonctions ministérielles va vous coûter très cher !

Et chacun se mit en mouvement. Les membres de l'Ordre se débattaient, et Albus essayait tant bien que mal d'argumenter avec le ministre, l'atrium se transforma en joyeux chaos jusqu'à ce qu'un cri glaçant ne résonne.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du cri, un corps qui convulsait et que tous semblaient avoir oublié, sauf Tom qui était déjà à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Il essuya délicatement le front trempé de sueur de l'adolescent et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi, encore plus, mais c'était pour le mieux. Bientôt, il vivrait une vie meilleure.

— Je... Je, essaya d'articuler Harry alors qu'il crachait du sang à chaque quinte de toux.

— Shh, ne dis rien, murmura Tom en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu souffres mais ça va passer.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que...

— Je t'ai libéré.

— Non..., parvint à souffler l'adolescent en refermant les yeux.

— Si, si tu verras. Tu vas vivre une vie loin de tout ça, et moi je n'aurais plus à me préoccuper de toi.

— Je-, il resserra sa prise sur la main de Tom. Je ne veux pas mourir, articula-t-il faiblement, ses grands yeux verts et humides regardaient Tom avec crainte.

— Tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets. La magie ne te laissera pas mourir. Tu vas simplement t'endormir, et quand tu te réveilleras tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve, d'accord ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord du tout, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Mais il savait que Tom disait la vérité, il savait qu'il ne voulait plus de ce monde-là, qu'il ne voulait plus être entouré de traîtres et de manipulateurs. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

— Endors-toi Harry.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand les aurors s'approchèrent, ils découvrirent le corps sans vie du Survivant, encore bercé par les bras de Tom qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2461 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> Je sais ! Je sais que Tom / Voldemort est très OOC, que tout le rituel est très différent de ce que vous avez pu imaginer, que ce n'est pas du tout ce que le résumé laisse imaginer mais, mais s'il vous plait, laissez une chance à la suite de l'histoire. J'essaie de vous proposer quelque chose de neuf et de différent des autres crossover du genre, je vous promets que ça ira mieux ! J'espère en tous cas...
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivants. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ! ~


	3. 3 - Réveille-toi, Harry !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, manquant se cogner la tête contre son "plafond". Il était trempé de sueur froide, ses cheveux collaient désagréablement contre son front et ses joues, et le vieux t-shirt de Dudley, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, lui collait à la peau.

Assis sur un vieux matelas, la respiration saccadée, Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et ses yeux le brûlaient (d'avoir trop pleuré sans doute). Il faisait noir autour de lui, une obscurité complète qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis qu'il avait quitté son placard sous l'escalier pour la seconde chambre de Dudley.

Malgré lui, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un sanglot lui serra la gorge et ses larmes se remirent à couler. Petit à petit, incapable de reprendre une respiration calme, la panique s'insinua en lui et son esprit fatigué se mit à analyser ce qu'il se passait. Où était-il ? Quand ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi s'était-il réveillé alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement être... mort ?

Le brouillard qui s'était installé dans son esprit se dissipa à cette pensée, et les souvenirs lui revinrent tels un raz-de-marée, insurmontables et étouffants. Il se souvint du rêve, du Ministère, des combats et des morts. Il se souvint de la mort de Sirius, de celle de Bellatrix, de la sienne. Il se souvint, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, la vie de Tom Riddle et ses connaissances. Et le rituel : il se souvint du rituel.

Quand il avait pleinement quitté son corps, Voldemort lui avait laissé un dernier souvenir : ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que lui-même se noyait sous le savoir de son ennemi. Il l'avait alors vu combattre Dumbledore et entamé un chant magique en Fourchelang. C'était un rituel complexe et incertain en fourchemagie (une magie extrêmement rare qualifiée de magie noire car non-abordable par le commun des sorciers) qui en appelait directement à Magia elle-même et à sa représentante serpentine Mélusine, qu'on disait plus vieille que Merlin.

À travers ce chant, Voldemort avait demandé à récupérer le morceau de son âme logé dans son front, avait demandé à ce que les dégâts qu'il avait causés dans sa folie soient réparés. Il voulait faire amende honorable – enfin, autant qu'un Mage Noir puisse le faire – et avait prié Magia et Mélusine de le mener là où il pourrait s'épanouir, être aimé, choyé et protégé : loin des conflits, des combats et de la souffrance.

En y repensant, Harry sentit son corps s'engourdir de douleurs fantômes, les mêmes qu'il avait expérimentées quand il avait repris contrôle de son corps : les poumons qui brûlent, les os qui se brisent, le cœur qui se serre jusqu'à l'implosion, et la peau qui pourrit, la pression sur les globes oculaires et toutes les autres douleurs qu'il était bien incapable de distinguer tant elles le submergeaient.

Mais une sortait du lot, celle qui lui fit encore plus mal au cœur et lui amena un nouveau sanglot au bord des lèvres. Celle qui fit redoubler les larmes qui laissaient des traces brûlantes sur ses joues : Sirius était mort. Sirius était mort par sa faute. Et sans Sirius, sans sa dernière famille, sans la seule personne qui l'avait aimé et qui avait eu le désir de le protéger pleinement, sans lui comment pourrait-il vivre ?

Dans sa souffrance, et dans sa panique, à l'image de Sirius tombant à travers le voile se superposa celle de Cédric s'effondrant raide au sol. Puis celle de Quirrel partant en cendres et en fumée, et les cris de sa mère le soir de sa mort et ceux de Bellatrix sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Alors inconsciemment, il fit ce que tout enfant, adolescent et même adulte aurait fait à sa place : il cria, fort, longtemps.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son esprit s'apaisa, que les cris se turent et que les images cessèrent, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Malheureusement pour lui, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il en avait oublié où il se trouvait – où il devait se trouver, puisqu'il n'avait aucune certitude – et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand des pas lourds se rapprochèrent de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la lumière l'éblouissant un instant, avant de laisser apparaître le visage écarlate virant violacé de son oncle. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la peau du cou, le sortit de ce qui s'avéra être un placard sous l'escalier, et le poussa jusqu'à une porte en bois abîmée. Il ouvrit celle-ci avec tout autant de délicatesse et jeta Harry dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

L'adolescent trébucha sous la force de la poussée et ne put rien faire lorsqu'il _dévala_ une série de marches pour atterrir dans un bruit mat sur une surface froide et rugueuse qui lui écorcha les bras et la joue gauche. La chute dans les escaliers ne lui avait pas non plus fait du bien, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son.

L'oncle Vernon alluma la lumière avant de descendre à son tour la série de marches, refermant la porte derrière-lui. Ils étaient dans un sous-sol éclairé par de vieux néons que le sol en béton blanc réfléchissait dans une certaine mesure. Harry essaya de se remettre debout, de s'éloigner de son oncle, mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'une grosse main l'attrapa par le bras pour le balancer contre l'un des murs vierges. Il se redressa juste à temps pour être cueilli par un poing lourd qui s'abattit sur sa joue abîmée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais être en train de faire, monstre ? Perturber le repos des honnêtes gens avec tes cris d'animaux !

Un nouveau coup l'atteignit dans l'épaule cette fois-ci, alors que l'oncle Vernon continuait de s'égosiller.

— Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, garçon ! Ne me regarde pas du tout : les monstres dans ton genre devraient toujours baisser les yeux devant leurs supérieurs. Tu devrais avoir honte, monstre, honte d'amener ton anormalité dans ma maison ! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te faire entendre, moi, tu vas voir. Il n'est pas dit que Vernon Dursley laissera un monstre anormal comme toi faire sa loi sous son toit, ah ça non ! Je vais te dresser, moi, tu vas voir !

Et son discours continua encore, et encore, pendant longtemps. Chaque phrase était ponctuée d'un coup de poing ou de pied sur le corps de l'adolescent recroquevillé sous la douleur. Jamais l'oncle Vernon ne l'avait frappé aussi fort, ni aussi longtemps. En plus, il avait pris des coups au visage ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avant que les marques ne s'atténuent un peu...

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme-baleine finit par se fatiguer. Il s'éloigna alors du corps tremblant et sanguinolent en soufflant comme un bœuf et l'observa un moment une moue dégoutée cachée derrière sa moustache fournie. Il s'apprêtait à dire encore quelque chose de désagréable lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix étouffée de sa _douce_ femme.

— VERNON ! Dépêche-toi de remonter, il y a un certain Mr. Fox au téléphone pour toi !

Le patriarche Dursley grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de répondre à son épouse. Il monta deux ou trois marches et se retourna pour regarder le garçon toujours au sol, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

— Ne bouge pas de là, garçon. Et ne t'avise pas de faire plus de bruit ou tu le regretteras.

Et il quitta le sous-sol, plongeant Harry dans l'obscurité. Encore.

Cependant, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas le départ de son oncle, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les derniers mots qu'il lui avait craché. Harry était noyé de souffrances depuis bien longtemps, et des acouphènes lui donnaient l'impression d'être complètement sourd, imperméable au monde extérieur sinon à travers la douleur qui lancinait dans tout son corps.

Harry n'était pas médecin, mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie (à l'école primaire comme à Poudlard) pour reconnaître certaines de ses blessures rien qu'à la _douleur_ qu'il ressentait. Par exemple, il savait qu'il s'était au moins fêlé (sinon cassé) plusieurs côtes lors de sa chute dans les escaliers, ou encore que sa pommette gauche et son arcade sourcilière du même côté étaient ouvertes (raison pour laquelle il avait l'impression que son visage était trempé).

Mais au-delà de sa capacité à deviner ses blessures, le brun avait une relation privilégiée avec sa magie. Il s'en était rendu compte à son arrivée à Poudlard. Quand il avait commencé à côtoyer la magie de façon permanente, et qu'il avait eu à travailler la sienne, il avait réalisé que contrairement à Hermione et d'autres nés-moldus (ou élevés par les moldus), il parvenait à atteindre sa magie très facilement, à la modeler à sa guise et même à interagir avec elle. Le dernier point était cependant resté sous silence puisque apparemment ce n'était pas courant dans le monde magique et qu'il ne voulait pas _encore_ passé pour un monstre ou une anomalie : son statut de Survivant s'en chargeait bien assez, merci beaucoup.

Ainsi donc, sa magie qui le soignait autant qu'elle le pouvait et lui permettait de rester en vie depuis qu'il était tout gosse, seul, affamé et assoiffé dans un placard à balais sombre, lui "transmettait" une sorte de check-up. Et cette fois-ci, les résultats étaient _très_ mauvais, pire que d'habitude. L'oncle Vernon s'était déchaîné et des hématomes commençaient à apparaître un peu partout sur sa peau anormalement diaphane. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais il avait de la chance dans son malheur : en dehors de ses côtes, aucun os n'était brisé.

Ainsi, Harry resta longtemps couché sur le sol, le visage baignant dans son propre sang, la respiration sifflante et le corps douloureux. Il tenta bien d'initier un processus de guérison magique mais en dehors d'une sensation étrange rien ne se produisit. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien de tout ça n'était normal. Il avait l'esprit embrumé et il sentait qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment, mais pour la première fois depuis... depuis très longtemps, Harry décida de _réfléchir_. Et ça commençait par une question bien particulière :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1707 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> Pas taper ! Je sais que je fais souffrir notre cher Harry, mais pas de panique. Cette histoire est un powerful!Harry ou au moins un Harry indépendant (dans une certaine mesure), et tout le mal que je lui fait maintenant s'arrêtera vite et il pourra enfin aller mieux. Par contre je préviens pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura encore de la violence et des mutilations. Voilà ! Toutes les réponses viendrons en temps et en heure, en attendant, merci pour votre soutient !


	4. 4 - Les Dursley, appréciation

Les autorités du New Jersey avaient créé un programme de revalorisation de l'Etat qui consistait principalement à attirer de nouvelles entreprises et à créer des emplois dans les zones sensibles où les inégalités économiques étaient très marquées. Ainsi, les villes comme Gotham City et Blüdhaven qui enregistraient de forts taux de criminalité étaient devenues des terrains très attractifs pour les nouvelles entreprises qui, si elles s'engageaient à n'embaucher que des locaux, pouvaient être défiscaliser d'une partie des charges et impôts en plus de recevoir des aides financières fédérales.

Ainsi donc, on avait vu arriver dans ces villes et leurs banlieues de nouveaux investisseurs et des chefs d'entreprises venus tenter leurs _rêve américain_. Et malheureusement, les divers contrôles des autorités compétentes avaient révélé un grand nombre de tentatives de fraude, de sociétés écran et de réseaux criminels qui profitaient de ces mouvements de population pour s'implanter plus efficacement dans la vie _underground_ locale.

Pour les autres villes, Batman avait pris sur lui de prévenir les héros et justiciers locaux ainsi que les agents sur place, les insistant fortement à garder l'œil ouvert. À Gotham City, en revanche, c'était Bruce Wayne qui endiguait les arrivées massives et approuvait ou non l'installation de nouvelles entreprises sur son territoire. Bien que la Wayne Company n'avait pas exactement de concurrent direct dans la région de Gotham, il était de notoriété publique que le Roi de Gotham était honnête en affaires et n'hésitait que rarement à investir dans le lancement d'entreprises qu'il approuvait.

Et c'était pour toutes ces raisons que Lucius Fox se tenait présentement devant le pavillon du 6 Elysium Way, dans la périphérie bourgeoise de Gotham. En effet, le Vice-président de la Wayne Company était celui chargé des entretiens préliminaires avec les nouveaux entrepreneurs Gothamites : après tout, Lucius Fox avait un instinct infaillible qui lui avait permis de redresser des compagnies entières au nom des Wayne, lui valant le titre de Midas de Gotham.

Une petite plaque en argent à côté du portail arborait le nom de sa mission du jour : les Dursley. Famille britannique venue s'installer aux Etats-Unis dans le but d'y ouvrir une branche de l'entreprise Grunnings dirigée par le patriarche, Vernon.

Grunnings avait un peu moins de vingt ans, ce qui en faisait une très jeune entreprise dans le paysage industriel gothamite. Lucius s'était renseigné, à la demande de son ami et patron : Grunnings avait commencé par ne produire que des perceuses, puis, quelques dix ans plus tôt, l'entreprise s'était ouverte à un marché plus grand et elle comptait à présent 6 usines sur le territoire britannique tout en produisant des machines industrielles professionnelles en plus d'une large gamme d'outils vendus à des particuliers. C'étaient les machines industrielles qui intéressaient la Wayne Compagnie, puisqu'un contrat d'exclusivité permettrait à l'entreprise de gagner du temps dans sa propre production. Et de toute évidence Mr. Dursley était bien décidé à profiter de l'opportunité créée par le programme New-Jersiais.

S'avançant dans l'allée gravillonnée, la main crispée sur sa mallette noire, Lucius sentit une sensation de malaise s'installer en lui. Il avait l'estomac noué, et plus il approchait de la porte qui le séparait des Dursley, plus il se retranchait derrière son masque d'impassibilité, celui qu'il n'utilisait que rarement lorsqu'une situation lui paraissait potentiellement pénible. Et s'il devait s'en tenir aux échanges téléphoniques qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec le couple, cette visite serait très loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Une pression sur la sonnette, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande et mince à l'allure chevaline. Pétunia Dursley le dévisagea le temps d'une demi-seconde, puis se reprit comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'écarta dans une invitation à entrer, et le guida jusqu'au salon où les attendaient thé et petits gâteaux ( _so British_ ), tout en le remerciant de sa venue, _Nous sommes tellement honorés et heureux de cette opportunité_ , avec un sourire à faire pâlir des requins.

Le salon était décoré avec un extrême mauvais goût. Les meubles étaient rococos, les motifs du divan et des fauteuils juraient, les différents bahuts et le manteau de cheminée étaient surchargés de babioles qui puaient l'opulence et la fausse richesse. L’imitation de tapis persan ressemblait à une mosaïque de couleurs vives qui faisait mal aux yeux, et la moquette murale– qui avait encore une moquette murale ?– avait ses propres couleurs et motifs vieillots. En somme, le salon était tout sauf un exemple d'harmonie, et Lucius pouvait presque sentir une migraine pointer le bout du nez à cette vue.

Et puis il y avait le fameux Vernon Dursley. Assis dans l'un des fauteuil, l'homme gras peina à se relever pour accueillir son invité. Lucius profita de leur poignée de main pour détailler ses hôtes. Vernon était vêtu d'un horrible costume en velours marron mal ajusté qui, couplé à sa moustache, le faisait ressembler à un énorme phoque. Le pire était peut-être son menton haut et sa poitrine gonflée d'ego, comme s'il était particulièrement fier de _si_ bien paraître pour les affaires. Au moins sa femme avait-elle eu la décence de porter un tailleur – de luxe, certes – d'un gris neutre, et des bijoux simples qui étaient élégants sans être outranciers. Son époux aurait peut-être dû en prendre exemple, lui qui portait une montre excessivement cher, qu'il ne devait sortir que lorsqu'il avait besoin d’impressionner quelqu'un. Lucius connaissait ce genre de nouveaux-riches, il les pratiquait de plus en plus maintenant qu'ils arrivaient en masse pour installer leurs entreprises, et il les détestait cordialement. Ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se croire plus importants qu'ils ne l'étaient et à exiger un respect qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Décidément, cette entrevue serait _tout_ sauf agréable.

oOo

— J'en déduis que tout s'est bien passé.

Lucius jeta sa veste à l'aveugle et s'effondra sur la chaise devant le bureau de Bruce. Il se massa les yeux d'une main, ignorant largement la remarque ironique et le petit sourire compatissant de son patron. Il était le vice-président de la Wayne Enterprises, à la tête de la division technologique, Wayne Tech, en tant qu'ingénieur principal et surtout : on lui devait une grande partie de l'arsenal de la _Bat-family_. Bien sûr, le dernier point n'était connu que de lui et des principaux concernés, mais il en tirait néanmoins une grande fierté. Toujours est-il qu'il était plus que rodé aux entretiens divers et aux jeux de pouvoirs en affaire. Il avait eu son compte de mégalomanes et de manipulateurs, il connaissait bien les individus qui se prenaient pour des rois, ainsi que ceux dont les excentricités pouvaient briser les nerfs de l'homme de fer qu'était Bruce. Mais ce qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui...

— Je n'ai jamais vu ça, Bruce. C'est à se demander comment il a pu ouvrir autant d'usines au Royaume-Uni.

Bruce était impassible, comme toujours, et écoutait patiemment ce que son associé avait à lui dire. Si l'homme suspectait des activités criminelles, alors Bruce informerait Gordon pour organiser des contrôles, et si le commissaire se faisait brider, alors le Batman pourrait toujours rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ces charmantes personnes que rencontrait Lucius.

— L'homme parlait comme s'il possédait à lui seul la moitié de la fortune mondiale, il me regardait comme si ma place était à ses pieds et que je lui devait le plus grand des respects. Chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son entreprise, c'était pour affirmer que ses bons à rien d'employés devaient lui être reconnaissant du travail qu'il leurs offrait, qu'il tenait la société à la seule force de ses bras, qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Ce genre d'individus avaient toujours quelque chose d'illégal à se reprocher, et malheureusement, ils étaient souvent persuadés d'être dans leurs bon droit. Bruce était prêt à parié que ce bon Mr. Dursley se servait allègrement dans la caisse sous prétexte que l'entreprise lui appartenait.

— Et puis lui et sa femme n'arrêtaient pas de répéter à quel point ils sont _normaux_ , comme leur fils Dudley est un jeune homme _normal_ et intelligent, comme ils viennent chacun d'une bonne famille _normale_ , comme ils sont fiers d'être des gens _respectables_ qui gagnent leur vie de façon _honnête_. Il n'y a même pas besoin d'être un grand détective pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez eux.

Bruce s'accouda à son bureau alors que Lucius continuait sur sa lancée. Le vice-président avait visiblement le coeur lourd, preuve qu'il s'était retenu tout le long de l'entretien pour rester courtois et ne pas cracher leurs quatre vérités à ses interlocuteurs. De toute évidence, les Dursley ne seraient pas de futur associés. Mais vu comme la rencontre semblait avoir ébranlée Lucius, il demanderait à Tim de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires à leur propos, par acquis de conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1453 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> Et voilà, on rencontre enfin des personnages du DCU (bon j'annonce c'est du Freeform parce que j'ai le droit) et une première apparition de notre cher Bruce Wayne. Comme je l'avait dit, l'histoire a déjà beaucoup changé par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je la préfère comme ça. Et promis, Harry ne va plus souffrir très longtemps.


End file.
